Our First Time
by xMexWithoutxYoux
Summary: Troy & Gabriella's First Time Making Love! Loosely Based off of the song "Our First Time" by Bruno Mars.


_**Our First Time**_

**"I want you to be my first." she whispered into the darkness.**

**"I love you baby girl & I would love to make you mine." said Troy.**

**For moments on end, standing in the dark and silence of her room, the two brunettes are locked in a dead stare.**

**Troy goes to open his mouth, but before he can speak another word, Gabriella is flying across the room and jumping into his arms. Troy is surprised by the attack, but never shows it. His arms wrap around her back as she lifts her legs up to wrap around his waist. Having her limbs entwined around his like this, does things to his mind and body he can't even explain, his senses are on pure overload. **

**One hand of his moves up to cradle the back of her neck, and the other moves to cup her ass, keeping her body as close to his as possible. Neither one wants to make the first move; Troy leans forward to kiss her, but she moves her head back playfully. The next moment it's Gabriella who tries to capture his lips, but he presses a sweet one to the end of her nose, making her sigh in playful annoyance.**

**As if a magnet is pulling them together, they lean forward at the same time, lips colliding into a passion fueled kiss. Troy's hand trails upwards from her neck to her hair, keeping her close to him.**

**Troy walks backwards toward the bed, still holding Gabriella in his arms, and still kissing her in hunger, not wanting to lose a moment with her. Once his knees hit the edge of the bed, he falls backward. The impact of the fall causes Gabriella's body to bounce on top of his, as her fingers move down to unbutton the shirt he has on. They part the kiss to smile at eachother, heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard at this moment in time.**

**Gabriella's hands delicately move from button to button, she's nervous as hell, but she doesn't want to let on. Troy's head is thrown back and his eyes are closed, the feel of her hands on his body is magical.**

**Before she can go any further, Troy sits up quickly, keeping her tightly locked in his arms, kissing her passionately. His lips are pressing hard against hers, and she is not resisting, she wants this just as much. His tongue moves to open her mouth slightly, which she does. Their tongues come together, rediscovering the taste that is the most familiar in the world to them. Gabriella takes his lower lip between her teeth, nibling lightly in a way that has never failed to make him go crazy. **

**She's sitting on his lap, and he uses his hands to press her warmth against his straining erection. Both brunettes throw their heads back, basking in the feel of being so intimate with eachother.**

**Troy gently lifts her up and places her on the floor to the side of the bed. Before she gets too confused, he follows his own lead, and stands up right before her. Troy moves his hands to the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it upward, each inch of skin revealed, turning him on even more.**

**Once he has pulled the shirt completely off, he moves onto her bra. He runs his fingers under the straps, teasing the skin just above her breast. Gabriella moves her hands to Troy's belt buckle, the only sound in the room being the sound of metal being unzipped, and shallow, gasping breaths. As Troy unbuttons Gabriella's jeans she steps out of them, him following similar actions. **

**They now stood before eachother in just a bra and panty set, and boxers. For a moment drinking eachother's bodies in with their eyes was all they could handle. Gabriella makes the first move, hooking her fingers in the rim of his boxers, using only her two index fingers to tease the skin above his happy trail.**

**Deciding to leave him hanging, in a delicious, teasing sort of way, she removes her hands from inside the cotton material, receiving an impatient groan in response. Gabriella smiles seductively, and runs her hands back up his lean, muscled torso. She places her hands on his hip bones and bends down to press an open mouthed kiss just above his boxer line, then his abs, bellybutton, all around his chest, up his neck, finally reaching his mouth.**

**Troy is so amazed by this woman, and so turned on, she can feel the evidence pressing up against her stomach. His hands are almost digging into her hair, trying to make this kiss last as long as possible. All he knows at this moment is that he wants every inch of her, wants to be touching her, feeling her, moving as one with her. **

**Troy holds her hips in his hands and sits down on the edge of the bed. He presses his nose into her stomach, loving the feel of her silky, smooth skin. He simply can't begin to get enough. But for this moment he wants to slow it down; Troy leans back on his elbows and stares up at her. When she quirks an eyebrow at him, he snaps out of his gaze. "I want you to take your bra off. Slowly."**

**Gabriella giggles out of amusement. This was looking to be an amazing night, and the best had yet to come. She leans even closer to him as she reaches around to unhook her bra, almost pushing her breasts into his face, purposefully teasing him. After she unhooks it and slowly slides the straps down, she still holds an arm across her chest, but uses one to throw the bra across the room.**

**"Is that what you were looking for, Mr. Bolton?" she asks seductively.**

**"God... you are amazing Brie." Troy breathes, reaching up for the arm that is covering her. Gabriella lets him remove her arm and stands baring herself to his eyes. As soon as her hand moves, he replaces it with both of his own. Gabriella tilts her head to the side and drops her mouth open at the feeling of his hands on her breasts, massaging the skin, letting his thumbs concentrate on her nipples, working them into stiff peaks. "You like that baby?"**

**Gabriella can only moan in response, the sensation she is feeling too good. His forefingers move down to aid his thumb in the sensual touching. He spreads his legs apart so that she can step in between them, he needs her to be as close as possible for what he has in mind. Hands gripping her waist, so he can bring her in close and moves his head up so that he can kiss the sensitive flesh. He kisses all around her breast, hot open mouthed kisses that leave her quivering for more, needing him in the one spot he is avoiding.**

**"Troy!" she finally cries out after she can't take it anymore. Granting her wish without asking, he centers in over her left nipple, closing his mouth over the tightened bud and flicking it with his tongue. Gabriella buried her hands into his hair, pushing him closer into her chest. She reaches for his other hand and places it on her neglected breast, and he soon takes action, pinching and caressing. Then, he switches his mouth over to her right nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. **

**After Troy has finished he moves his mouth to the valley of her breasts. He drags his mouth down her beautiful chest and flat, smooth stomach, until he reaches her panty line, and as he does he rolls his eyes upwards to stare into her own. Gabriella is so overcome with emotion and the sensuality of the moment. She quirks her head as if to tell him what she wants next. He moves his hands so that they slide down her sides vertically, underneath her silk red panties, and in one smooth motion they are falling down her legs. Gabriella steps out of them hastily, needing to feel him everywhere at once.**

**"Spread your legs apart, baby," he instructs, his voice as smooth as honey. Gabriella feels herself throbbing in anticipation, the sounds of his voice making her shiver deliciously. She does as he asks, stretching her legs almost immediately to the sides. "Now place your left leg up on the mattress." Again she does as she's told. Before he even starts in on his task he has in mind, he stares at his girl, fully soaking in just how damn beautiful she is; she's a goddess, and he swears she gets more gorgeous everytime he sees her.**

**Troy cups her cheeks in his large hands and ushers her right up to his waiting mouth. He felt how damp her panties were when he had removed them, and knows she is more than ready. The scent and taste of her is overwhelming, drawing him deeper into her. **

**Gabriella bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the desperate cry of need she wants to let out when she feels his tongue touch her outer lips. Her head is thrown back, and she swallows noisily, trying to gather some sense of control, but she can feel her mind slowly getting hazy. Unconsciously her hands drift into his hair, gripping lightly, needing something to hold onto. If he's going to make her stand while doing this, she's using him to her full advantage.**

**Troy moans softly against her, that unique taste only Gabriella carries is intoxicating, and making his head spin. He strokes her hardening clit softly with the tip of his tongue, passing over it teasingly just so he can hear her breath catch and her body tremble against him. Finally he leans in and buries himself deeper within her folds, making it unable for her not to cry out loudly in the stillness of her dark bedroom. His lips move around, kissing and stroking her clit, first sucking it in slowly then releasing it only to brush over it with his tongue.**

**Her body is alive with burning passion and she feels herself starting to spiral out of control. Her moans are gradually getting louder, as she raises her hips up to meet his lips and tongue, unable to hold off her orgasm any longer.**

**Troy keeps his mouth in place as he feels her clenching, and the rest of her body writhing in absolute ecstasy. Gabriella's knees buckle, but Troy anticipates this so he is able to catch her body as she collapses on top of him. He presses hot kisses to her neck, and himself into her core, surely convinced she is ready to make love to him.**

**Gabriella gathers all of the energy she has left inside of her and lifts her body up, crawling over him, up to where the pillows lay against the sheets. She lays down on her back, but props herself on her elbows, silently beckoning him over to her. Without a moment of hesitation Troy is across the bed, positioning his body over hers. Her hand moves down to run over his thick erection, stroking from base to tip, in long, torturously slow movements. **

**For a moment Troy forgets his objective, and drops his head to her shoulder, panting out in uneven breaths. Before he fully loses himself in her touch, he brings his hand down to gently remove hers, and interlock their fingers together. They've waited long enough, and he can't hold back from this any longer.**

**He keeps his eyes on hers, before leaning over the bed slightly reaching into his wallet to retrieve the foiled package. He leans back over her and brings their interlaced fingers up to his mouth, gently dropping kisses along each of her knuckles, then places their hands together on the bed next to her head.**

**"It's just me, Brie... It's just me." He nips at her ear, and then soothes it with his tongue.**

**Gabriella leans up and captures his lips for one last sweet kiss, their tongues gently caressing and lips moving slowly. When she pulls back from the kiss, her eyes lock onto his. Her free hand grasps the condom and begins to move down his body, touching every plane and ridge on the way down, before finally coming to his erection. After she slides the condom on fully, he grasps her hand in his, and helps her guide himself into her, but she stops when he's only inch in, allowing herself to adjust to him, but also tease him, make him writhe for more.**

**When she sees the look on his face, straining for more, she lets go, and feels him slide all the way inside her warmth. She sighs in both pain and pleasure. He grunts quietly at the feeling of finally being inside his gorgeous girlfriend, leaning his lips down, he kissed away the lone tear that dripped down her cheek unknowingly. **

**"Oh my god. I love you so much baby. Oh god you feel amazing Brie." Troy whispered against her lips, before initiating a passionate kiss. His hands moved down to grip her hips, holding her in place as he thrusts into her at a slow, but steady pace.**

**"Is that okay, princess"? he asked quietly. She couldn't find her voice to provide an answer so she nodded against his shoulder. Both of her legs were wrapped high around his waist, one of his hands gripping onto her thigh, rubbing over the smooth flesh. **

**Gabriella arched into him, trying to urge him on. Wanting him to take it faster, but this is their first time ever making love, and it's going to be tender and sweet so he resisted. He withdrew from her completely, and as she opens her mouth to complain, he slammed back into her, causing her to let a loud moan. He grins down at her, and then continues to go back to long, deep strokes. **

**Before she can even comprehend what is happening, Troy flips them over so she's on top, and then sits up. He wraps her tighter in his embrace, if possible, and thrusts upwards into the silky heat that is surrounding him. It's almost too much to bare, at times he has to slow down, not wanting this to end to soon. But the feel of her around him for the first time is almost earth shattering. Her legs go back around his waist, and her hands rake down his back, nails scraping delicately against his skin, urging him to keep going. The angle they are in has his skin brushing against her clit on every upstroke, and she can feel another orgasm quickly approaching, but this time, she wants to feel him cum at the same time. **

**"Troy.. I love you! So much!" she whispers against his forehead. Just as she was hoping it would, these words caused him to pick up his pace and start thrusting in short, fast strokes. One hand against his chest, she uses her strength to push him back onto the bed. His head landing softly on the pillows beneath them, she quickly rose up, grasping his erection in her tiny hand, she got into position and slowly lowered herself onto him. **

**He looked up at her through hooded eyes "Oh god, baby! You're so goddamn tight!" he moaned loudly. She wiggled a little on top of him, throwing her head back in unexpected pleasure. She then started thrusting her hips back and forth on her gorgeous boyfriend. Riding him. Moaning in pleasure and complete satisfaction.**

**He reached up, tangling their hands together, pulling her further against his chest, her hips moving faster against him. His face is against her throat when he feels her inner muscles clenching around him. She then screams his name, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle, he's about to lose control.**

**"I am so in love with you Brie." he gasps out, the words tickling her throat, and intensifying her orgasm. They both ride out the waves of their orgasm together, rocking against eachother still, trying to enjoy the last moments of their lovemaking. **

**Still wrapped up in eachother, Gabriella moves to lay to the side of him, throwing a leg between his and resting her head on his damp chest, bringing her hand up she begins to trail circles on his stomach.**

**Troy leans down and kisses her forehead, just lingering there. He wraps both of his arms tightly around her and pulls her as close as he can get, just needing to feel her in his arms. **

**When her lips press against his jaw, he knows this is entirely real. He quickly disposes of the used condom and lifts her over his body once again, causing her to squeal in surprise. Once she's resting on top of him, and their eyes are locked, they both smile wide. This is it.**

**"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." she whispered as she ran her fingers through his now messy hair. **

**He brought his hand up, softly caressing her cheek, before gently grabbing her chin and bringing her lips to his in a soft, but loving kiss. **

**"I love you too Gabriella Marie Montez."**


End file.
